Lose Control
by Takara yume
Summary: "Wouldn't it be nice to lose control, for just once in your life?" Warning: Smut!  One-shot!


A/N: Yeah, I was craving for some R27 smut and so this was born~ My first R27 fic~  
>Ahh...and my first R27 smut fanfic... Hope you like...<p>

~Chapter 1~

Normal P.O.V

"Re-!"

"Shh... we promised on no name calling."  
>The brunette nodded and bit his bottom lip.<p>

And with that the older started sucking on his neck again.  
>"Uhnn...Please..."<br>"Shhh... do you really want them to hear us?"  
>The brunette just closed his eyes, slightly shuddering at the sensation.<br>"Good boy..." The other whispered and nibbled on the boy's earlobe.  
>He heard a faint gasp under him.<br>The raven went lower and licked the panting boy's chest.  
>"Mnhh...Rebo..."<br>Then the tutor started sucking on the tender flesh of the younger's collarbone. He was quickly rewarded with mewls of pleasure.  
>"mmm...you taste so good..."<p>

The other just blushed at the comment and tried to avert his eyes elsewhere.  
>The raven traveled lower and reached the boy's stomach and gave the soft skin around the bellybutton area, a languid lick, earning him an elicit moan from his student.<br>_He was slowly losing himself...  
>In pleasure...<br>Want..._

_...He was losing his self-control_.

He quickly got off the other and opened the drawer next to the bed. He took out a small lilac-colored bottle, labeled "Lubrication" in gold font.  
>The tutor went back to the king-sized bed and to the awaiting naked brunette. He opened it and poured the contents messily on his hands, after doing so he thrusted a finger inside the brunette's entrance.<br>"R-Reborn!"  
>"I thought we said on no name calling."<br>"S-sorry...but it hurts." The younger whined, his beautiful caramel orbs tearing up upon the painful intrusion.  
>"Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon." The taller whispered huskily.<p>

The brunette nodded softly as the raven continued fingering him, doing the 'come here motion' in the process.  
>Reborn then moved the boy upwards, so he was now at the bottom. He poured lube all over his crotch and very slowly, inserted the brunette onto himself.<br>The tutor gasped as his student's entrance began clamping down on his member, the tight heat increasing the pleasure ten-fold.  
>Once he had fully invaded the boy he began to thrust upwards, making sure to brush against his sweet spot.<br>"Ah!" The younger moaned. "There! Faster!"

The raven nodded and thrusted faster, his dick going deeper into the boy's sacred chamber.  
>"Tsu-mnh..." The older bit his lip to prevent himself from calling out.<br>The pleasure increasing even more as Reborn thrusted faster and the brunette slamming down to meet it. The two were lost in the illusionary drive of pure ecstasy.  
>The pants soon began to sound animalistic, their bodies shone with sweat, neither caring for the consequences that may happen afterward.<br>Reborn then grabbed the boy's member and began pumping and stroking it, causing the younger to scream in bliss.  
>Soon the thrusts became rougher and no longer in rhythm, they were just slamming into each other now, trying to attain this temporary pleasure.<br>The bed creaked on their weight.  
>When the brunette was close to his orgasm, the raven suddenly pulled out.<p>

A small whine escaped the boy's lips as the large heat that filled him disappeared.

"Why? What's wrong? Why did you stop...?"  
>"Sit at the chair." The other commanded.<br>The brunette obeyed willingly, he was kind of excited on what his tutor had planned for him.

"Now spread your legs."  
>The brunette blushed but did as he was told. After doing so, the other bent down and proceeded on licking the very tip of his member, mainly the slit.<br>Then without warning the other began engulfed the boy's entire dick, while Tsuna rested his legs on the others shoulders.  
>"Reborn!" The brunette cried in sheer bliss.<p>

He sucked deeper and harder, soon the boy was close to cumming.  
>When his mouth reached the base, the brown-haired boy arched his back, pushed the raven's head deeper and let out a loud moan as he came on the others mouth, filling it entirely with white fluids.<br>Reborn swallowed all of it as he sucked the member dry.  
>Still unsatisfied, he pulled the brunette off the chair and slammed him against the wall. The taller wasted no time and forcefully inserted himself on the younger's back door. He pulled himself out and thrusted roughly back in. Both of his hands pinned the others' on either side of his head against the cool concrete.<p>

He then came across the brunette's sweet spot once more.  
>The younger bit his lip and closed his eyes shut.<br>The tutor groaned as he was now closing to his orgasm.  
>"Ahh!... oh!.. Ahhn! Reborn! Faster!" The brunette screamed.<br>Soon enough the dark-haired man was fully inside the younger.

_He was never like this.  
>He was always composed and had a firm grasp on everything around him.<br>Including his emotions.  
>But...<br>It was Ok to lose control sometimes, right...?_

Finally the tutor reached his orgasm.  
>"Ahn...Tsuna!" He yelled as he came inside the boy, spilling his seed deep within him.<br>The two panted heavily as the raven pulled himself out and both collapsed on the bed, completely spent.

The brunette just panted as he looked over at his now silent tutor.

"I thought... you said...on no name calling?" He panted, smiling a bit.  
>There was an awkward silence between the two.<br>"I'm sorry... but I have to go." The tutor muttered softly, his expression undecipherable.  
>And with that he quickly took his clothes and left the room.<p>

The brunette just layed there, stunned.  
>Tears formed around his amber-like eyes as he heard the door close softly.<br>He grabbed onto the crumply, messy sheets that once used to be straight and clean.

'That was it.' He thought bitterly.  
>'Their was no deeper meaning than that.'<br>"He just...lost control..." He muttered, burying his head onto a pillow, weeping silently.

Outside the door, Reborn slumped against the wall...  
>He had heard it loud and clear...<br>"No...I didn't lose control..."  
>"It was all real..."<p>

_The next day neither spoke to each other about anything that happened to them that night._

_To the brunette...It was a one-night stand.  
>To the raven it was more than that.<br>But he didn't bother explaining to the brunette...  
>It was best to leave it like that...<br>Tsuna deserved better...  
>Tsuna was the light...<br>He was the dark...  
><em>

_It wasn't meant to be...  
><em>  
>End<p>

A/N: So how was it? Please go easy on me... *nervous sweatdrop* R&R Please~  
>Oh and should I make a sequel for this...?<p> 


End file.
